Habitación iluminada por el sol
by Geisha Sakura
Summary: Yuki, envuelto en su silencio y su oscuridad, ve de pronto entrar un rayo de sol a su vida.rn(YukixShuichi, AU, neko-boy Shuichi)


**Gravitation fanfic**

**Habitación iluminada por el sol**

**Autor:** Geisha Sakura

**Pairing:** YukixShuichi

**Clasificación:** R, intimidad implícita

**Notas**: AU, catboy Shuichi, POV Yuki.

: Muchas gracias a Nazgwen y Karusa por ser mis lectoras beta. D

: Les dedico este fic a todas las niñas del foro Bishie Lovers.

Me sobresalto, no lo escuché entrar al estudio, tan concentrado estaba escribiendo mi novela, en tranquila soledad, teniendo como únicos ruidos el teclado y el suave rumor del aire acondicionado.

Levanto la vista de mi laptop y volteo, encontrándome con esos enormes ojos violetas que me miran con devoción, como si fuera el objeto más fascinante de toda la galaxia, sus orejas blancas están paradas, listas para captar lo que sea que tenga que decirle y su cola se mueve impaciente de un lado a otro.

Es increíble como en ocasiones puede llegar a ser tan ruidoso y en otras, sacar provecho de las cualidades de su raza, y no producir ni el más mínimo sonido mientras se desliza como un fantasma por mi departamento, sorprendiéndome, saltando a mi espalda, prendiéndose como un juguete con velcro.

Lo saludo brevemente, no lo esperaba tan temprano. Shuichi explica que terminó de ensayar pronto para su próximo concierto. Intento volver a mi trabajo, pero él comienza a hablar, hablar y hablar, de manera ininterrumpida, cómo sólo él puede hacerlo, deteniéndose nada más para tomar aliento y continuar platicándome de los otros grupos que se presentarán en Top del Jpop, siendo Bad Luck el único con un catboy como integrante, aparte de Ryuichi, de Nittle Grasper, y siguiendo con sus quejas de que algunos de los otros artistas han sido malos con él por su raza y como Hiro ha tenido que detenerlo para evitar una pelea, que estoy seguro no tendría más motivo que el que lo hayan mirado despectivamente. A veces Shuichi puede ser tan susceptible, y actuar tan impulsivamente.

Retomo mi escritura, asintiendo de vez en cuando para que crea que le estoy poniendo atención. De repente, silencio, volteo, se ha callado, permanece tranquilo, contemplándome; una sonrisa traviesa cruza su rostro, y sin previo aviso, me salta encima, subiéndose a mi regazo, pasando sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello, frotándose contra mí.

Gruño molesto, intentando quitármelo de encima, él lloriquea diciendo que me extrañó, y que quiere estar conmigo, mientras se aprieta más contra mí y trata de morderme la oreja con sus afilados dientecitos. Lo regaño enojado por su descarado intento, al tiempo que le doy un empujón que lo manda al suelo.

Me mira dolido mientras se soba, se le empiezan a nublar los ojos y le tiembla la barbilla. No quiero que llore, me molesta de sobremanera su llanto. Me levanto, lo tomo por la cintura, es tan ligero, y lo siento sobre mi escritorio.

Me mira tristemente, baja la cabeza tiene las orejas gachas, pero no llora, toma su colita y la muerde para contener los sollozos cada vez más audibles. Le levanto la barbilla, pasando el pulgar por su mejilla, borrando el húmedo rastro de una lágrima solitaria que escapó de su control. Le prometo que en cuanto termine dos capítulos más, saldremos a dar un paseo, pero necesito que esté quieto y en silencio.

Como chubasco de primavera, así se va su estado de ánimo lloroso. Me sonríe y promete no molestar. Me siento a escribir, mientras él permanece sobre el escritorio, mirándome contento mientras mueve su colita de un lado para otro.

Después de un rato se ha aburrido, se queja de que tiene frío y de que está muy oscuro, no podía ser de otra manera, con el aire acondicionado puesto casi al máximo y las cortinas cerradas, además de la mínima ropa con la que él insiste vestir: shorts de mezclilla y camiseta sin mangas. No le presto atención y decide irse calladamente, dejándome en la penumbra de mi estudio, y de mis pensamientos.

A veces me pregunto qué habría sido de mí si Shuichi no hubiera llegado a mi vida como un huracán, intempestivo, imponiéndose, metiéndose como el sol a través de las persianas que me despiertan por la mañana, a fuerzas, aunque no lo desee, aunque quiera seguir sumido en la oscuridad de los sueños que esconden el pasado con su manto de olvido.

Sí, a veces me lo pregunto. Estaría diariamente tranquilo, haciendo lo que me gusta sin molestias: beber cerveza, fumar, escribir novelas. Todo igual, un día tras otro, sin más compañía que el silencio llenando las habitaciones, mezclándose con el humo de mi cigarro, envolviéndome en la fría asepsia del aire acondicionado.

Por espacio de lo que parecen horas, me abstraigo por completo de lo que me rodea, hasta que el gélido aliento del aire artificial comienza a hacer mella en mí, incomodándome. Está demasiado callado, es muy extraño, él es incapaz de permanecer en silencio tanto rato. ¿Se habrá ido? La duda del abandono se clava en mí como pequeños alfileres. Sí, es posible que se haya fastidiado de esperarme y haya salido a buscar a su amigo pelirrojo, ese con el que se la pasa tan bien porque no es aburrido como yo. Por supuesto que se fue, gruño, sintiéndome extrañamente irritado ante el mero pensamiento¿quién querría permanecer en este sombrío apartamento, con un escritor amargado como única compañía?

Me enojo, apago la computadora, quedándome totalmente en las tinieblas tan conocidas por mí. Quiero una cerveza, su gusto amargo me parece casi dulce ante el sabor de soledad que traigo siempre en la boca. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, salgo de la habitación, está tibio afuera. Le hecho una mirada al oscuro estudio, perfecto, pulcro, helado, silencioso, no puedo evitar compararlo con un cajón de la morgue, donde tantas veces quise estar.

Ahí est�, dormido sobre el sillón, las cortinas abiertas dejan pasar los últimos y más hermosos rayos del atardecer, cubriéndolo como una manta dorada. Me acerco en silencio, sentándome en una orilla del mueble, contemplando su pecho subir y bajar con una respiración acompasada, propia de los que descansan tranquilos, sin fantasmas que los cacen en sueños.

Sus orejas se mueven, ha detectado mi presencia. Despierta, se incorpora, me mira con ojos adormilados, pero sonrientes, su colita inicia un suave y complaciente valseo. Toco su rostro, retrocede ante mi contacto, dice que estoy frío. Muchos me han reclamado lo mismo, en todos los sentidos, y acto seguido, se han esfumado de mi vida¿hará lo mismo¿castigará mi indiferencia con la misma moneda?

Como respondiendo a mi pregunta, se lanza a mis brazos, frotando su suave y tibio cuerpecito contra el mío, sus manos pasando por mi espalda, las garras bien guardadas, depositando besos sutiles como mariposa por mi cara, por mi cuello, mientras comienzas a ronronear, su canción más dulce, reflejo puro de su alma, entonada sólo para mí.

Es tan suave, lo abrazo fuertemente, como nunca queriéndolo dejar ir, aspiro su esencia, su ser me invade, puedo sentirlo irradiando calor, fundiendo la capa de hielo que me cubría perennemente. Al mismo tiempo, es tan fuerte, me ha defendido con garras y colmillos de aquellos que le parecía me hacían daño.

Desliza sus suaves y pequeñas manos dentro de mi camisa, despacio, tímidamente, reconociendo las superficies antes exploradas. Un calor familiar comienza a apoderarse de mí, tomo sus labios, devorándolos. Saben dulce, a inocencia, me hacen sentir hambriento, quiero más. Invado su húmeda y tibia boca, nuestras lenguas se encuentran, gime, se estremece, aumentando mi deseo. Lo necesito, lo quiero todo, Shuichi, lo quiero sólo a él.

Nuestras ropas quedan en el suelo, no hay nada que se interponga entre nuestra piel para rozarse, sentirse, transmitiendo el calor que brota de lo más profundo de nuestras entrañas. Junto nuestros ardientes deseos en una fricción deliciosa que nos hace estremecer, jadear, hasta el punto de no retorno. Pero no, me detengo, no deseo que acabe tan pronto.

Lo recuesto boca abajo para evitar que me arañe como en otras tantas ocasiones donde he terminado con marcas en hombros y espalda. Marcas que después él, solícitamente, lame para curar. Muerdo suavemente su oreja, a él le encanta y me recompensa con un gemido, froto mi mejilla contra ella, disfrutando de la suavidad del pelo que la cubre. Trazo con un dedo un camino por su espalda, hermosa y tersa, como marcando mi propiedad. Llego hasta su rabito esponjado y peludo, lo recorro jalándolo suavemente, haciéndolo estremecer, gimiendo bajito en un chillido que es de puro placer y frustración, porque quiere más, así me lo indica moviendo el trasero, volteando a verme, mientras pasa su lengua rosa algodón de azúcar sobre sus labios, sensualmente, dejándolos húmedos y apetitosos.

Me agacho para besarlo, me muerde el labio y lo lame, está impaciente por continuar, y no puedo hacer menos que complacerlo. Comienzo a prepararlo, humedeciéndolo, abriéndolo para mí hasta que siento que está listo. Nuestra pasión no puede esperar más y entro en él, despacio, hundiéndome, fundiéndonos, perdidos en un mar de emociones. Arquea la espalda mientras el ritmo se hace más rápido, más fuerte hasta que, él grita, yo gimo, explotamos en una tormenta de placer, espasmos deliciosos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos que yacen aún unidos.

Le doy unos últimos besos en la espalda y me retiro, él se acurruca junto a mí, puedo escuchar su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Ronronea complacido mientras se va quedando dormido, acaricio su cabello y deposito un beso en su mejilla, abrazándolo mientras contemplo los anaranjados rayos de sol que aún nos cubren.

No habrá más tinieblas en mi vida, las has ahuyentado todas. Ahora y por siempre, mi habitación estará iluminada por el sol.


End file.
